


Sam Hates The Pizza Man

by Sammynughh



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam Winchester, Drabble, Jealous Sam Winchester, M/M, Not season specific, Passion, Pizza Man is Hot, Porn With Plot, Possessive Dean Winchester, Sibling Incest, Smut, Top Dean Winchester, Top Dean Winchester/Bottom Sam Winchester, Wincest - Freeform, dean Winchester is a flirt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 10:16:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19885966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammynughh/pseuds/Sammynughh
Summary: WARNING MATURE AUDIENCES ONLYTHIS IS WINCESTSmut, Porn with a Plot, Jealoudy, Feels, Incest, Soulmates, Passion, Pizza,Top! Dean, Bottom! SamWORDS: 964 DrabbleSUMMARY:  (Not Season Specific)Dean and Sam are making love when the pizza man arrives at their motel room. Sam answers the door. There's an exchange of words between Dean and the young pizza man. Sam is now a bit jealous. He sees how they're looking at each other. Sam has to count to ten after the door closes. He needs to stay calm and not just blow up over this, but Dean WAS flirting with the fucking pizza man!~~~~~Wincest Canon-divergent meaning the story line was completely altered from SPN canon facts on purpose. SPN Characters are not mine.~~~~~





	Sam Hates The Pizza Man

Dean's got Sam beneath him. Legs up over his shoulders. He's moving his hips hard and fast.

Sam's a mess right now. Dean's giving him exactly what he needs, exactly how he needs it.

Sweat is pouring off of both of them as they give and take. Kissing and biting. Gripping and groaning.

**_Knock Knock Knock_ **

They stop moving.

"You expecting someone?" Sam's reaching for his gun, even with Dean still balls deep inside him.

Dean sits up on his haunches and takes a deep breath. "HANG ON A MINUTE!" He smiles at Sam. "I forgot. I ordered pizza."

"Son of a bitch, Dean!" Sam drops his gun onto the nightstand as Dean backs out of his brother.

Dean looks at Sam and waves toward the door. "Well, go pay for the pizza!"

Sam shakes his head and huffs out his frustration. He stands up with his hard dick pointing straight up. "Fuck you for this." He puts his jeans on and tucks his hard dick away.

Dean laughs as he puts his boxer briefs on.

**_Knock Knock_ **

"I'M COMING!" Sam growls loudly.

"No you're not. Not now anyway." Dean snarks.

Sam points at his brother. "Fuck you!" He pulls out his wallet as he opens the door to their motel room. "Sorry about the wait."

"Sure. No problem. $24.60" The pizza guy isn't very happy. He has other orders to deliver.

Sam pulls out a $20. He's searching for a $10.

Dean comes up to the door in his underwear with an obvious boner still. "Hey. I'll take that." He takes the boxes of pizza from the guy at the door. "Busy night?"

The guy is good looking. In his late 20's, early 30's. Could pass for a young Brad Pitt. He grins at Dean. "Nah. It's about average for a Thursday night."

Sam looks at Dean and the pizza guy.

Dean is still standing there eyeing the guy. The pizza guy is checking out Dean like he wants to eat him alive.

Sam shoves a $20, $5 and 4 $1 in the guy's hand and quickly shuts the door. He turns to look at Dean. "What the fuck was that?"

Dean takes the pizza with him to the mini fridge and pulls out a sixer of beer. He sits on the king size bed with the pizzas and beer. "What was what?" He opens a pizza box.

Sam looks to the ceiling. He counts to ten slowly and takes deep breaths.

Dean looks at Sam and starts to worry. "Are you alright?"

"I know I wasn't just seeing things when I saw you flirting with the pizza guy and checking him out." Sam's now standing at the foot of the bed with his arms crossed over his chest.

Dean's eating pizza and drinking a beer. "I was not flirting. I was being a nice human being. What's wrong with that?" He chomps on his pizza.

"You came to the door in your underwear with a hard on. You look at the guy like he's the flavor of the month and I'm suppose to be okay with this?" Sam waits for his answer.

Dean sets his pizza down. "First of all, I have no problem with any guy seeing me in my underwear. Hell, we were naked in front of other dudes in gym class. Secondly, the hard on was for you. Not him. I was making pleasant conversation while you were looking through your wallet. You're seeing more into this than there is. If he was checking me out, I'm sorry." He waves over himself with his hand. "You can't blame anyone for admiring this kind of perfection."

Sam can't get over Dean's ego and bravado. He relaxes his arms and sits down beside his brother. "You have no idea how jealous I get when others see you the way I see you. I don't want to share you with anyone. I'm not talking about your pleasant conversation." Sam touches Dean's throat and moves his hand down his chest toward his navel. "This is mine. You being at the door in your underwear invited that guy to take a taste of my eye candy."

Dean's eyebrow goes up. "Eye candy?"

Sam leans over and licks at Dean's earlobe. Dean shivers. "No one gets to imagine what it would be like to do this." Sam places his hand inside Dean's underwear and holds his semi-hard cock. "That's what got my panties in a wad." Sam snickers in Dean's ear.

Dean is very hard now. Pizza can be reheated. He picks up the boxes and sets them on the nightstand. He sets the beers on the floor. He then pulls Sam over to lie on top of him.

They kiss and hold each other a while. They get undressed again and finish making love.

Dean touches Sam's face as he shatters right before his eyes. He always cherishes every time he witnesses Sam go to pieces in his arms. "There's nothing more perfect or breathtaking than when I see you lose yourself like that."

Sam kisses his love as he wraps his legs around his hips. Dean moves fast and deep. Sam holds Dean's face with both hands as he comes undone. Dean's holding Sam's arms tight and lets the euphoria consume his whole body. Sam loves seeing the look on Dean's face. Wide eyes quickly have heavy lids. His open, panting mouth closes with him licking his lips. He moans with pleasure. "Sammy. I only have eyes for you."

Sam kisses his lover and it's like a promise they're making to each other. "You're the only one for me Dean. Forever."

They get up and shower, eat heated up pizza and drink room temperature beer.

Everything this particular night was just perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my story. Please let me know what you think. Your kudos and comments encourage me more than you could ever imagine. 💜


End file.
